Listen In
by Determined Artist
Summary: Friends listen to you even when you think they're not. That's what Gibson finds out when he and Sprx landed on a planet after an attack by space serpents.


"and so, we tie the cloth around the patient's leg tightly," Gibson demonstrated, wrapping a cloth around Otto's leg. "Applying pressure so that the wound could..." At that moment, he heard stray whistling in the background. Turning his head the blue monkey saw his teammates glancing over to Sprx, who did not seem to notice the attention he was attracting and kept blowing air. "Sprx, could please pay attention? This is important; it could very well help you and your team."

"Hey, I'll can handle things just fine." Before Gibson or anyone else could say anything back, the alarms went off that made Otto take off the cloth and the group head towards the command center.

"The scanners picked-up multiple unidentified threats coming right towards us."

"Zoom in!" commanded Chiro. Gibson followed. The screen soon revealed a flock of winged-serpents flying closer.

"What are those?" asked Nova in a concern voice. Just then, the room begin to jolt, toppling the team to one end, on each other.

As everyone pulled themselves up, groaning a bit and before the room shook a few more. Chiro called out "Monkey mobilized!" They soon rushed to their assigned tubes, took them to their assigned cock-pits, before they attack. The robot fried missiles at the creatures, however they missed and the serpents continued their assault, firing energy beams out of their mouths. Another energy beam fried, hitting its target.

At that moment, the fist rockets detach themselves and attack the flock. Some of the serpents broke apart from a splinter group and went after the two space crafts, while the others kept their attention on the rest of the robot. Now on their tails the two monkeys split-up making the group of serpents dived once again. Swerving and lunging attacks, neither side wanted to fail.

Just then, two serpents attacked, each hitting the ships. "SPRX, GIBSON!" Chiro called out as the pair plummeted to a near-bye planet.

* * *

While Chiro and the others forced to keep up the battle, Gibson woken up. The blue simian had scraps and cuts, but nothing to serious. Things could not be said for his air craft though, dents that was about his size or a bit lager, covered the surrounding area and wires sticking out of bunches of cracks. He doubt the machine could take-off without major repairs.

Once Gibson gotten out, he saw no signs of life just rocks, fissures, and mountains all ranging from large too small. He walked around in hopes to find his red-fur comrade, but little did he knew (or even anyone would know if they were in his position) that something followed him. After a little while, he heard servos moving. The simian stood in place like a statue, unsure of what was making it, until the sight of Sprx walking into the open, freed him. "Sprx!"

"Gibson! Tell me your fist rocket is working?"

"No. I am afraid the impact caused heavy damaged."

"Geart!" Sprx spouted in a sarcastic yet irritated tone as he crossed arms against his chest. At that moment, a growl was heard in the back ground. The simians stood there, full attention on what the sound was. "What the-" Before the red monkey finished, two noticed something peering at them from a cliff, A white wolf-like creature with two claw-tentacles, one on each side, above its shoulders, showing its sharp teeth. The pair unsheathed their weapons as they stared down the monster, preparing for a heck of a fight. The wolf jumped off. Sprx and Gibson ran towards opposite side. The two stared at their foe as it took at them both. "Magnetic Tingler Blast!"

"Sprx!" Gibson called out, but there was not enough time and the red cyborg fried his attack, hitting the monster. Just as the wolf recovered, it lunged a tentacle. Gibson fried his own attack that made the beast strike at him. "NO, Gibson!" Sprx screamed as he watch his blue brother begin knocked off a cliff.

The red simian and the creature exchanged a few blows before the wolf finally went off. The battle left the cyborg with a few scrapes, but that did not matter, what matter was making sure Gibson wasn't his position or worse.

* * *

Meanwhile the blue cyborg started to regain consciousness. He flickered his eyes before the simian noticed Sprx standing in front of him. "'Wha-what?" The dazed primate whispered as he became more of his surroundings. He tried to get up, but as he did, a searing pain sprang up.

"Wow, hold it Brainstrain!" Sprx spoke up as placed his hand on the Gibson's shoulders, pushing him back. "You cut your leg pretty bad when you fell." The simian gave out a baffled look. His drawn down to see his leg wrapped in a tied cloth like the one he demonstrated to this team.

"Sprx, y-you were listening?"

"Yeah; well, it's not like it heated it." Gibson started at the bandage with amazed etched on his face. Though the cloth wasn't wrapped around tight as said, he was not going too complained about. His surprise and grateful side kept him from it, besides they could discuss it later.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Just then, they a familiar growl. Sprx peeked up from a rock that was little taller than him. "Bad news, that wolf is back."

At that moment, Gibson tried again to get up, though it worked like the last. "If I wasn't incapacitated, I would fight alongside you."

"Don't sweat it Brainstrain, I got this."

The soon head out in the opening and screamed "Hey, Fleabag!" Just as the wolf sifted attention the red simian fried another attack. "Magnetic Tingler Blast!" Just the wolf howl Sprx headed off. Gibson tried as best as he could to get up, however no matter how many times he tried could do it. Eventually he moving his four limbs while he tried to keep his injured one elevated. It was slow, but he made it. Ignoring the pain, he leaned on the rock, climb it until he could see the battle. Though Sprx seemed to dodging the creature's attacks with no problem, it was quiet clear that the wolf was toying with Sprx. "Ah!" At that moment a tentacle tripped the red monkey.

"Sprx!" As the Wolf was about slam a limb on the cyborg, Gibson unsheathed his weapon lunching an attack at the monster once more. The wolf howled in pain. Just as the wolf gotten over it and was about to attack the blue simian, Sprx gotten up and lunching another attack. The creature howled again, but this time, after it recovered it went off. Just as the duo gave each other a congratulatory smile, the sound of rockets firing-off emanating in the sky. Both monkeys looked up too see the Super Robot hovering.

* * *

Back in the robot, Gibson sported a neater tied bandaged leg that Sprx just finished with. Just as he gotten carefully off the medical table probing himself with a crutch that Otto happily made for him, under his arm, Chiro spoke up "Wow Sprx, can't believe you were listening through all of that."

"Indeed, you pleasantly exceeded our expectation." commented Antauri.

"Ha ha, you should believe me more often?"


End file.
